


Friend of My Friend

by angelikitten



Series: Operation: Get Robin A (Bat)Man [7]
Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, it really isn't about who El Dragón likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend of My Friend

El Dragón didn't **normally** like Supergirl. He didn't usually like her, because she always made him feel as if she knew she was better than him. Superman often did the same thing, but he could **ignore** that. He could pretend that that didn't happen, because Superman was hot.

But today, something was **different**. Something was not the same. It may have had something to do with the fact that Wonder Woman was sat next to her on the couch.

Wonder Woman had been **mad** at him. She had been angry with him when she'd found out that he had tried to make a plan without her. But when the plan had gone wrong, she had stopped being mad and decided to try to **help** him. She had decided to try to assist him in getting Batman and Robin together. She hadn't been entirely **sure** that it was the best idea. She hadn't been convinced that it was the best idea, but she had known that El Dragón wanted Robin to be happy, and as his friend she had to help him do that.

Or, at least, that's what she'd told him. El Dragón decided that it was probably best to **believe** her. It was probably best to accept what she said as the truth. But it was still likely that she'd brought Supergirl along to **punish** him. It was likely that she'd done it to make him feel bad for what he'd done.

"Superman is pretty **silly**." Supergirl was saying. "He is pretty daft. His alter ego, Clark Kent, is still **dating** that Lois Lane. He's still going out with Lois Lane - you know, that journalist who thought it was a good idea to walk around all day with a box on her head for no reason? Anyway, turns out that he's not even planning to **break up** with her now he's going out with Batman. He's not planning to stop going out with her so he can go out with him. And the poor girl doesn't even have a **clue** that all this is happening. She doesn't have any idea that he's also going out with Batman. I told him, he shouldn't really be doing that, and do you know what he said? '_Those are the **perks** of the job_'. I can't believe that he thinks that that is one of the plus sides of doing this job! It's cheating, that's what it is."

Supergirl finally stopped to take a breath. El Dragón was very **grateful** for this. He was very thankful that she had stopped talking, even for just a little while. Wonder Woman, however, was still **beaming** at Supergirl. She was still smiling at Supergirl, in the same slightly idiotic way she had been the whole time she'd been talking.

"Anyway." Supergirl continued. "The only way to put an end to all this is to **either** get Superman to break up with Lois, which isn't going to happen, or split him and Batman up. We have to make one thing or the other happen. And when Wondy told me about your plan, I thought that we should **co-operate**. We should work together to reach a common goal."

If El Dragón had been paying enough attention, he would have noticed that Supergirl looked somewhat **anxious**. He would have noticed that she looked nervous. But instead he was thinking _Wondy? The last time anyone called Wonder Woman "Wondy", she **injured** them quite badly. She hurt them quite badly, yet she didn't even flinch just now. What's **happening** here? What's going on here?_

"The only thing is, I don't **know** how much I can help." Supergirl said sadly. "I can't be sure of how much I can help. There's only one thing that Superman has told me that hasn't to do with his relationships **recently**. He's only told me one thing lately, and that's how much he's been craving cake these days."

The idea hit El Dragón **suddenly**. It hit him quickly and unexpectedly. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "If I give him a large amount of cakes just before he's meant to meet Batman, he'll be too **busy** eating the cakes to meet him. He'll be doing something that he might think is more important than meeting Batman."

"Oh, and Robin could be there to meet Batman **instead**!" Wonder Woman said excitedly. "Robin could be there in Superman's place. And then he might have a **chance** with Batman. Robin could possibly have hot mansex with Batman."

"There is one thing." Supergirl told him. "I remember that he once ate **twenty** little cakes very quickly when he was still a baby. That's as many as two tens. If he could do that as a baby, he'll be able to eat many more cakes now."

"Do you think that I will be able to pay someone to **deliver** all the cakes to him?" asked El Dragón eagerly. "Do you think that I could pay someone to take the cakes to him?"

"I can't **see** why not." Wonder Woman answered. "I can't understand why you couldn't."

El Dragón **ran** into his kitchen. He used his legs to move very quickly into his kitchen, so that he could start baking the cakes. He then heard a **giggle** from the other end of the apartment. He heard a quiet laugh, and then Wonder Woman saying: "Is it okay if we leave you to do that? It's just that me and Supergirl have other stuff to do."

But before El Dragón could answer, he heard them **leave** the apartment. He heard them go out of the apartment, and the door shut behind them.

And that's terrible.


End file.
